The Aymir Amell Diaries
by Siela77
Summary: Diary of Aymir "Hawke" Amell - Can the the ex-Champion of Kirkwall, would-be Grey Warden, waking up in the Circle of Ferelden as a mage, stop the Blight? And maybe get back to Kirkwall? New band of misfits. The same being called Voice.
1. Where am I

**A/N – Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the Aymir Amell Diaries, which can be considered the sequel to the Aymir Hawke diaries.**

**In chapter 36 of the Hawke Diaries, Aymir asked if she could be a Warden. Thus my Champion of Kirkwall, the liberator of Mages, the Templarbane is crossing over to Warden territory. The "character transfer" was not without certain complications however as Aymir has arrived to Ferelden with all her memories.**

**A few important details to the newcomers: Voice is ME, Siela, the "higher power" behind Aymir, who's generally helping her. At least I try to make sure she does not die way to often. Squishy is Fenris, Aymir decided to call him like that, don't ask why**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just another kid on the playgound, I do not own anything. Not even Aymir, but don't tell her that.

**Beta: **Kira Tamarion - Thank you, thank you, thank you!

If you are interested how Aymir looks like as Hawke and Aymir, you can check out here:  
>http:  /www. Dragonagenexus .com / imageshare / ?id=17362 ( remove spaces)

**Chapter 1 – Where am I**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Someone just started to shake me, to get up...  
>...no, Mum, today I don't have school...<p>

More shaking.  
>...Squishy, please, just 5 more minutes, I don't care if Templars are here, you can start hitting them, but please tell them to do it quietly, I want to sleep.<p>

More shaking, accompanied by a firm voice saying: "_**Aymir, it's time**_"

Time? Time for what? Breakfast is ready? Can't they bring it here? I'm the Champion of Kirkwall, for the Maker's sake. Well, the ex-champion, liberator of Mages, Templarbane, just to mention a few of the titles I was given lately. But most importantly I'm sleepy.

Oh, all right, all right, getting up.

Hey, wait a minute, who let Templars in my mansion? This is not my bed! I was up on my feet rather quickly. Large room, with full of bunk beds, many many sleeping people, in ROBES!

Sh*t! This is not Kirkwall! Where the hell am I? The Templar was a little shocked, but he kindly informed me that I'm at the Circle of Ferelden and it's time to go through the Harrowing. I told him, that this must be some misunderstanding, because I'm not a mage, I can not go through the Harrowing! No way! He said that this, by far, was the best new excuse. Thanks, nonetheless my robe and my ugly staff tells me otherwise.

Voice... what have you done...?


	2. Harrowing

**Chapter 2 – Harrowing**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

So I was dragged to the top of the tower, where a bunch of templars and this old man were already waiting for me.

On our way up we walked past a mirror where I could check out how do I look like...A little younger, my face is not that chubby, that's definitely good. I've got the protective head tattoo thing, not the same, but at least I've got it, that's definitely right. I was told once by Voice that that's the only thing that kept me safe when she invoked the "Right of Annulment" on all her other Hawkes. *Shudder*

The hair colour is roughly the same, eye make-up same, lipstick better, eye colour roughly the same, eyelashes! WOW! Awesome! Hair is a little longer; I like it.

After a quick theological lecture on the relationship of magic and man I was told to and touch the lyrium. It's... strange, to say the least. As a rogue, I had nothing to do with lyrium, I had that yellow drinky, not that I used it many times.

...So, this is the Fade. I've been to the Fade, once, when we were helping Feynriel, but that wasn't looking like this. Killed a few floating ball things, found a mouse looking ex-mage. He's came with me. Cool I always wanted a pet.  
>Found this Spirit of Valor, fought it, got a staff! I was beginning to look like a proper mage :)<p>

Sloth demon, riddles? Seriously? But it taught Mouse how to be a bear. Ok, off we go, where I'm supposed to go.

Come to think of it, I'm in the Fade, maybe I should ask Voice what the hell is going on! Why am I here, not in Kirkwall? Or at the Wounded Coast? Why am I wearing this ugly robe, when I should be wearing my cool looking black-red armour! And last but not least, WHY am I a mage instead of being a rogue?  
>Well, YES, I did mention that I would like to be a Warden... But she said that I would not remember anything. Guess what? She decided to "transfer" me here. So, apparently I'm Aymir Amell... Amell is the family of Mother. Have I ended up as my own cousin? Relative, anyway. This is utterly too complicated.<p>

Breathe, Aymir, breathe. You have a Harrowing to finish, before the gentlemen outside decide to eviscerate you!

Rage demon! Kill it! Sorry, old habits die hard. Let's chat. So, Mouse was supposed to betray me. Hah! Isabela stayed with me, although she was determined to bugger off. Who is Isabela? Don't rack your brain; your pretty face will just become more ugly. Few seconds and one dead rage demon later, Mouse mentioned that maybe I should allow "him" to possess me.

Oh, no, no, no, no. Voice is enough, but if you definitely want to get out, you gotta ask her first. Be careful though, she has a feisty temperament, you can never be sure how will respond.

Well? She said NO? Guessed so. What now? And he changed into a Pride Demon. No, please not a pride demon! Last time I met with a Pride Demon it ended in 3 "reloading".

Oooo, no fight now? Phew! Finished with the Harrowing! Can I go home now? Home, as Kirkwall home. Please...?


	3. Leaving the Circle

**Chapter 3 – Leaving the Circle**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

This guy woke me up; he was asking what the Harrowing was like. According to him, he is my friend, but I don't have the faintest idea who he is. "_He's Jowan,_" helped Voice. OK, so, Jowan, don't you worry, you'll get through the Harrowing in no time.

He told me to see Irving to get my new mage robes. I overheard two apprentices mentioning that a templar named Cullen said my Harrowing was the quickest he'd ever seen, that I'm very talented.  
>Cullen? They can't possible mean Knight-Lieutenant Cullen? Oooo, maybe I CAN go home! Or at least, get out of here. Baby steps, Aymir! Baby steps!<p>

Just to be sure, I've looted all the chests, vanities, vases, checked a few books on the ground floor.

Next floor, more looting. Oooo, a bath, I think I need a bath. Do you think I need a bath?

While running around, I noticed a familiar looking templar. Hi Cullen! Remember me? Well, he did. He said he was supposed to strike me down, in case I turned into an abomination. Not really, I was referring Kirkwall? No? Nooooo!

Okay, let's visit this Irving, maybe he can let me out of here. He was was arguing with the Templar, Greagoir, who had given me the theological lecture. They were chatting about not wanting to let more mages to somewhere...

I'm a full-fledged mage! Yay! My phylactery had been sent to Denerim. So, can I leave now? No. Noooooo!

Okay, sure, I'll escort Duncan to his room. Chatted a little with him. I'm beginning to like this place: I've taken more than 20 steps, and not even a single person has stopped me to give me a quest about missing daughter/son, finding herbs.

It seems, I've spoken too soon. Jowan needs my help. Yes, lovebirds, Aunty Aymir will get you that rod of fire. So even though I'm a MAGE, I'm not getting this rod? What to do, what to do? Checking the map helped me up to now; it had exclamation mark at two places Let me check them! Senior Enchanter Leorah... I can't believe I volunteered to clear out a cave infested with spiders! Clearly there is blood magic at work here!

Next stop, Irving...? So he knows about Lily and Jowan. And Jowan IS a blood mage. And I should help him. Ok, old man, sign this here, please! Rod picked-up, lovebirds visited.

I can't believe that not even a single templar found it suspicions that a so-called blood mage, a Chantry initiate and a mage are running towards the cellar. Clearly we were up too no good...

Opened the door, played helpless and clueless, as Irving suggested. Fought some sentinels, found the phylactery of Jowan. When he was holding his phylactery, he dropped it saying _"...free_" I was kinda hoping that here comes the part where Shades appear, but it did not happen. But I was really getting used to it.

Left the cellar, bumped into Greagoir, Irving and a few templars. After some shouting, hand stabbing, "_but you said you didn't used blood-magic,_ -_I thought it would make me a better mage_" later, when Gregoir arrived to give his monologue on what should they do with me, Duncan butted in, saying he needs mages, not only in the army of the King, but he's also recruiting for the Grey Wardens.

The Templar guy was just spouting his things; I said adiós to the circle and left with Duncan. Well, that went rather quickly.

...I'm still angry, that Irving just took back that staff I looted. I've been looting chests non-stop, finally I find a proper staff and he takes it back.  
>Hmmm, wonder if I'm ever coming back here. If yes, then I definitely have to get that staff back.<p> 


	4. Welcome to Ostagar

**A/N – the mods mentioned below are:**

The Phoenix armoury for females  
>http :  / www . dragonagenexus . ?id=1660 (remove spaces)

Golden Egg DAO and Awakening  
>http :  / www . dragonagenexus . com/ ?id=904 (remove spaces)

**Chapter 4 – Welcome to Ostagar**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Ostagar! Again. Hopefully, now that Cailen has ME the battle, it will not end up like it did before. _"Or not,_" said Voice. Maker, she can be so pessimistic sometimes.

Got the royal welcome, no cocktail though. :/

I can explore the camp and gotta find Alistair. ...I don't suppose he meant to look for _King_ Alistair. I've met him once in Kirkwall.

Chat mode and loot mode ON! Found some elfroot, beef bone...Found this talkative guard, told me everything I wanted to know. All right, let's start shopping! I need some new threads; I can't keep wearing this robe thingy. The quartermaster had this beautiful phoenix armour, but I did not have enough money.

Let's keep on looting, maybe I can gather the money for it. Oooo, I hate it! All these chests lying around, calling me, begging me, to be opened and **I cannot open them**! This is not fair! *sniff*

Ran past the mabari kennels, which reminded me that Voice promised me a mabari. Or rather I've demanded that she'd give me one.

Found Daveth, a rogue from Denerim, found Jory, a knight from Redcliff. Found Alistair. Yep, he's the same Alistair I met in Kirkwall. Voice asked me to mention that she'll be using the vanilla characters; she won't alter anyone. Alter? Vanilla? I prefer chocolate. Or caramel.

With everyone gathered, went back to Duncan, what needs to be done? Let's get it over with and quickly.  
>The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can go back to Kirkwall to my Squishy, and the sooner I get back to him the sooner he can... just let's get over with this!<p>

Three vials of Darkspawn blood and some old treaties... that's got the be weirdest quest I was ever given.  
>"<em>For you, maybe<em>" said Voice. Oh, perfect timing. Voice, I need money. Like lots of money,I want that phoenix armour.  
>...No, why would I have a goose with me? I don't need quill, I'm not writing my manifesto! Few minutes later she asked again. Yes, I have the goose. So what do I do with it? Roasted goose sounds like the good idea. Right-click on it? It... It laid an egg. So, not only can we have roasted goose, but if we survive the battle, I can have an omelette!<p>

Sell the egg? I do not think I'll get too much money for it, but sure, whatever you say, Voice. 101 sovereigns, 25 silvers! I'm rich! Wohoooo! I'm off to buy the armour!

Bought everything I could, armour, bow, potions. Decked out, with my new band of misfits in tow I've headed towards the Korcari Wilds.


	5. Frolicking through the Korcari Wilds

**Chapter 5 - Frolicking through the Korcari Wilds**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Wolves, a wounded soldier, darkspawn.

Found the flower to help the mabari. I'm still hoping I'll get a mabari. I'm childish, am I not?

The trio of Daveth-Jory-Alistair was pretty shocked at first that I'm using bow, arrows, instead of an ugly mage staff. And my armor! Their eyes were falling out, not to mention the tongues. They dared not do anything though, probably the sight of shooting arrows in darkspawn and zapping it was too much to handle. Or maybe the silence was due to my threatening to freeze and then zap the testicles of the first person who tries anything inappropriate.

We haven't come to chat, anyways; we need blood. I was fully covered in darkspawn blood, the others as well. So I told Alistair that maybe we should head back. Duncan can wring all the blood he wanted from my clothes. Alistair just took a deep breath and said that we do not have the treaties. And Duncan was talking about VIALS of blood. Oh... Well, I never listen to what the quest giver says, why change that now?

Yes, SER! Ready to retrieve the vials of blood, SER!

Running around, chasing Chasind signs, killing darkspawn, when we came to to a bridge. Voice advised caution, saying this section is full of traps. Great, thanks, we can't see them. But I CAN open closed chests. Although I still did not have any of my cool rogue skills. Or at least I cannot see them.  
>Have I told you lately that I hate traps? When you step into them they jump up,I swear. I'm happy that I haven't been reborn as a man, because I would be speaking with a voice that was few octaves higher. Not to mention that all three men were just standing there, not helping me, like proper gentlemen should. Instead they are staring at my butt. Maybe I should change back into the mage robe.<p>

We've found a pile of rock, scattered some ashes, and summoned a demon. I bet Squishy would be shouting at me by now that I'm like every other mage. Awww, I miss him. But at least I'm not a blood mage. _You could be_ said Voice. Geez, you are not helping!

We've found the chest, where the treaties were supposed to be. It was completely empty. Last time something like this happened; we've met a lyrium tattoo-covered elven slave... Wahhh, I want to go home! * sniff*

Scavenger or intruder? None. Ahh, greetings Morrigan, we've come in peace, take us to Flemeth. No, no idea who am I? Then just give me the treaties and we'll leave. Bye!

Back at camp, while running towards the mabari kennels, everything just stopped. Pictures again? Nope, not this time, something was "_freezing_." Sure.

I gave the flower to the Kennel Master, looted the chest of the Tranquil guy and headed back to Duncan.


	6. Battle of Ostagar

**Chapter 6 – Battle of Ostagar**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

It's official now, I'm a Grey Warden!

But let's not run ahead of things. We gave the vials of blood to Duncan. Got some inspirational speech, like we shouldn't worry, we CAN die. Then we were given a chalice full of blood.

Contestant 1: Daveth, the rogue from Denerim spectators: booooooo - Daveth died  
>Contestant 2: Ser Jory, knight from Redcliff or Highever - spectators: booooooo - Jory died<br>Contestant 3: Aymir "Hawke" Amell, from Kirkwall - spectators: loud applause - Aymir survived! YAY!

Noooo, not the blasted High Dragon again! Ugh, just a dream, and it was not the High Dragon, thanks the Maker. What now? Talking about strategy with King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain?

"_Strategy? Who needs strategy_?" Voice asked. "_Just build a large army, have it march from one side of the map to the other and whatever had to be killed will be crushed underneath them_." She said she used this in Spellforce, Dune 2, Starcraft, Warcraft and in many other games and so far it worked fine.  
>Voice, I do not think that "strategy" here would help...<p>

I swear, this is the last time I've taken part in a so-called strategy meeting! Arguing, shouting, have the Grey Wardens light the beacon in the Tower of Ishal, but the mages, but NOT the mages... I don't like Uldred. Just a... feeling.

Alistair was pretty pissed off that we are not taking part of the battle. I, for one, was glad. My archery skills are still far from perfect; how could I miss so many times that blasted genlock, is beyond me, and I have to practice my spells as well. So, lighting this beacon should be a walk in the park. Or rather a walk in the tower.

What the hell? It was a clear night and a few seconds later it's raining cats and dogs. Weather magic. Some mage was surely disturbed while casting the spell.

Ran to the tower, it was taken by darkspawn. Why am I not surprised? Started killing a few of 'em, when I noticed Alistair is looking at me with the "WTF" look glued to his face. He was staring at my hands. Oooo, nice daggers. I guess it was quite a sight that I, a MAGE, was slicing the darkspawn with two daggers. Sorry, seems Voice forgot to switch back to bow+arrow mode.

How the hell am I going to explain this mess to Alistair I'll end up as a tranquil before I could even say "I'm not an abomination!" that's for sure!

But, first things first, storm the tower; we have a beacon to light. Hmmm... bacon... sorry, I'm hungry. Entered the tower, it was extremely silent. "_Careful! There's a.._." started Voice, but by then I was already burning and thrown back to the wall. _"...trap_."

Thanks, I've noticed. Killing, looting, killing, looting, the usual things. Next floor, more darkspawn, more killing-looting combo.

Top floor. An ogre! And we've disturbed its lunch, in return it just shouted at us, which caused that the remains of the lunch landed on me. Yuck, after this, I'll need a bath.

Ogre was killed rather quickly, we lit the beacon. And we waited. And waited. No, not again! I was so hoping that this battle of Ostagar will end up differently... And some darkspawn appeared and redecorated me into a lovely human pincushion. I'm dead. End of story.

Voice, could you be so kind and this time leave me as dead? I'm tired, fed up with everything, don't you anyone else you can pester?


	7. Lothering

**Chapter 7 – Lothering**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

This was strange. Usually when Voice is doing her "reload" magic, I'm usually back at the same place where I died, but not now. I've woken up in a small hut. So Flemeth saved me. Again. Chatted a little with Morrigan, then headed out to Alistair and Flemeth.

Alistair was starting to get teary eyed that I'm alive. Hah, you should have seen that Pride Demon fight. Aunty Aymir survives anything. Well, almost anything.

I'm one of the last Wardens, and I have the Achievement to prove it! Gotta gather army and march them over to the other side of the map, hoping the Darkspawns are crushed underneath them. I'm learning fast, eh, Voice? Got the treaties, clean underwear, what else do we need? Morrigan... Flemeth wants her to come with us. I approve. I need a mage, who can cast spells better than I do.

Bye, Flemeth, we're off to Lothering. Before that we were stopped by this mabari, barking loudly, as if it was trying to tell us something. Soon after that a few Darkspawns appeared and made it clear that they want to finish me off. Not gonna happen, not today.

So, this is the same doggy, which I've saved with the flower? Do you wanna come with us? Good boy!

Give a name? Hm... Doggy? No. Mangy? No. I've got it! He looks cute, has puppy eyes, but probably can be really snappy as well. I'll call him **Fenris**! ^_^ I'll ask Voice if she can give my new doggy a new look, maybe some lyrium tattoo looking mabari paint? That would look awesome!

Ahh, Lothering. It seems so peaceful now. We've driven the bandits away, killed some idiots who wanted the reward on my head, helped the elven family, donated to the Chantry, helped Elder Mirian, created traps, killed bandits. I'm way too goody two shoes... Off to the tavern we go; I need some drinks!

Why can't I have a few drinks in peace? As soon as we entered, soldiers of Loghain were threatening me. This Chantry Sister wanted to help, no need, thanks, I can take care of myself. We killed some soldiers, let some get away with the note to Loghain that we'll kill him. Leliana, the Chantry Sister, decided that she has to come along with us, because the Maker told her so. If your Maker tells you things you gotta comply, I learned that with Voice.

In a cage we found Sten, or rather a Sten. He's not a Qunari! Where are the horns? Why does he look like that! Is this some kind of a joke? Geez, finally I can get a Qunari in my team and I get this! But beggars can't be choosers, off to the Chantry to get the keys. Let's leave the talking to Leliana, we had the key within seconds. Welcome aboard, Sten.

Trying to leave Lothering, we bumped into a few Darkspawns. And Bodahn and Sandal. Enchantment!  
>Farewell, Lothering! Soon it'll be nothing, but a burned down village...<p>

Okay, let's get to business, I've got a Ferelden to save. Geez, first a city, now a whole country. What am I gonna save next? Thedas?


	8. Welcome to Orzammar

**Chapter 8 – Welcome to Orzammar**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

I had this weird dream. Again dragon, but underground. Alistair said that's the Archdemon. Oh, great. Are we supposed to kill THAT? That'll be my third dragon, will I get any achievement for it, I wonder. Come to think of it, killing dragons is not the job of princes? I'm the fair damsel; I should be sitting somewhere waiting for the rescue, not the other way around.

Bought some staff from Bodahn, chatted with Leliana, and Alistair, played with Fenris. First, I was wondering why Morrigan is sleeping so far away from everyone, but getting closer to Fenris I understood. He stinks! I will have to bathe him.

So, where next? Redcliff, Brecilian Forest, Orzammar, Denerim, Circle of Magi.

I say let's visit Orzammar! "_It's cramped tunnels, filled with nug-sh*t and body-odor._"

Interestingly, we haven't been attacked not even once while we were travelling from Lothering to Orzammar, and that's a really long way.

So much for peaceful travelling! As soon as we've reached the Orzammar, or rather the section of the mountain where the entrance is, we were attacked. Found the entrance, where a bunch of humans were arguing with the guards. Apparently men of Loghain. They were not allowed in Orzammar. Then comes Aymir, with the treaty, and are immediately allowed to enter. Oh, that guy was so pissed off. Saying that I'm a traitor, I should be executed... I just told them to bugger off, and tell Loghain he should start collecting money for the funeral wreath.

We've arrived to a "smaller" room, full of statues of the paragons. So, where is the Assembly? I want to tell them to make Varric the Paragon of Manliness!

Ooookay, so this is Orzammar! Wow! Big place! Not to mention that there are enough dwarves to last the next 100 generations of Snow Whites.

We've arrived just in time to see some authentic dwarven blood letting. So the story so far: the king died three weeks ago and the eldest son, Prince Bhelen, does not accept that the deceased king wanted someone else, Lord Harrowmont, on the throne. Until there is a king, I won't get my army.

Alrighty, until I can figure out which one should we help, let's check out this city. Bought some stuff,, met a dwarven girl who's interested in learning magic, a mother praying for her son, and now I'm trying to find the nugs for this shopkeeper. I was thinking about buying one, to keep in the camp, they are cute, but I'm afraid Fenris would eat it, rather quickly.

I'm an official nug-wrangler. Wonder if they'll let me back topside. Varric said the nug-wranglers are too vital. Also embarrassing.


	9. Convoluted politics

**Chapter 9 - Convoluted politics**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

What I've gathered while running around and chatting, the situation is bad, but not hopeless.

We have Prince Bhelen, who is power hungry, brother-killing bastard, but it seems he wants to change things in Orzammar. And we have Lord Harrowmont, who was made the heir by the ex-king, who would just shut the gates Orzammar. Well, at least Varric was saying something like that. "_Harrowmont thinks if he keeps his ears and eyes shut, the whole outside world will just go away_" I don't think that was the exact quote, I have to look at my notes.

It's good, that certain things have not changed at all. I enter the poor district and immediately got attacked. I feel at home.

Checked the Tapsters, wanted to try this dwarven ale Leliana suggested. Beside I had business there, convincing a father to take his daughter back, and stuff. Leliana said she tried this ale once and she had woken up days later with only shoes and a towel on. Oooo, that's what I need! One of those ales for me and a Gin-tonic for Voice! Vodka-tonic? Then just an ale for her, too!

So, this is the noble quarter of the city? Lava here, lava there, and I'm not planning to be here when the lave decides to be everywhere.

I've been to the Shaperate, where everything is recorded. Well they have way too few books. Where's Varric's Hard in Hightown? They should get that immediately. Oh, wait, he hasn't written that yet.

I've looted both Harrowmont's estate as well as Bhelen's palace. I don't want to hear complaints that I'm not being neutral!

I had to fight a f*cking Revenant! Why does anyone keep a Revenant? It's nowhere as cute as Fenris, but I guess it does keep the burglars away.

Next stop; the Assembly. That's just ridiculous! If I had been doing everything like that back in Kirkwall, we'd be still voting if I should duel with the Arishok or not.

So, which one should we help? Flip a coin? What the hell, let's help Bhelen. At least he wants to change things. Chatted with Vartag, Bhelen's trusted man, take papers to here and there. Met with the trusted man of Harrowmont. He wants me to help Harrowmont, not Bhelen. Well, logical. He was not threatening me, yet, but I'm afraid I'll be waking up next as a dwarf.

Back in Kirkwall, before the final match,,Meredith threatened me; if I side with the mages, I'll share their fate. And here I am, as a mage! I do NOT want to wake up as a dwarf! Is that clear, Voice?


	10. Killing the Carta

**Chapter 10 – Killing the Carta**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Forged papers in hand, we visited Lady Dace. Too late, father went to Deep Roads. Deep Roads, then.

Darkspawn. Two legged thingy...awww, it is cute... come here you thingy... wait, scratch that, shoo, shoo!

Found Lord Dace, delivered the paper to the other noble at the Tapster's. The smelly, loud dwarf, who we caught arguing in the noble quarters was here. "_He's Oghren_" said Voice "_he'll be accompanying you later_" and the dwarf just collapsed with a loud thump. That's my hero!

By the way, who else will I be babysitting?  
>"<strong>Zevran.<strong>" She can't possible mean THE Zevran, who made it rather clear on the Wounded Coast how nimble fingerd he was and I told him off that; it's not gonna happen in that lifetime?  
>"<strong>Shale.<strong>" Golem? Ooo, nice!  
>"<strong>Wynne.<strong>" Ah, the old lady I've met in Ostagar?  
>"<strong>Loghain, but that depends on many things.<strong>" Hmmm, don't know... He seemed like a tank,; I'll decide when we get there in the story.

So, Bhelen, where have you tucked my army? No army? Not yet? What do you need me to do? Deliver the head of the Knight-Commander on a pike? Naw, nothing like that. Oh, JUST kill the leader of the Carta? Great! Anything else?

I swear these new quests are just trying my limits to see where is the point, where I'll jump and be on the neck of the quest giver.

So, Dust Town! I found a guy, who could help... Carta? No. Leliana was telling me how cute the nugs are; I asked the guy to catch one for her. How will I keep Fenris away from the nug is another thing.

Chatted a little with Leliana, how she became a Chantry sister, then with Alistair. He's kinda cute, but I have to make it clear to him that, in this team, I'm the only one who's supposed to come up with the witty things.

Alrighty, found the Carta base, let the blood letting begin! That was, not counting the two reloadings, cursing, swearing, and other things ,rather quick.

Back to Bhelen! Army? Not yet! You need a paragon.

Well, Prince, you are lucky! I'm the Paragon of good heart. Or idiocy. Take your pick. But I also know that the Paragon of Manliness resides in Kirkwall. You need a third one? Thaig...Anvil...Deep Roads... Off we go.

The aforementioned smelly dwarf stopped me, asking if I know where he can find the Grey Wardens. The male Grey Warden is stout and muscular, fair of face, but with a strong jaw, surrounded by a great glowing nimbus.

The female one is more slight, her eyes shine with the light of purity and her large but chaste bosom heave magnificently.

Excuse me, I'll just go over there and cry a little bit... Oh, yes, by the way, I'm the Grey Warden.

Welcome aboard, Oghren! Now let us be off and find this Branka.


	11. Finding Branka

**Chapter 11 – Finding Branka**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Before heading to the Deep Roads, I wanted to get some fresh air and maybe check that other Phoenix armour I've seen at Bodahn's.

We were just leaving Orzammar, when I've heard Oghren and Alistair talking. I didn't catch the beginning of the conversation, but Oghren was suggesting Alistair to go out and find a girl. And that he can smell purity from a mile away. ISABELA? Maybe I'm not the only one in this Blight-infested place.

Gave the nug to Leliana, she was thrilled. As was Voice, said she could never get the bunny-pig for Leliana. Happy to help, Ladies!

One thing, which is... well, I don't know how can I explain properly... I've been chatting with Alistair more and more. I wanted to know everything about Duncan, the Grey Wardens. Okay, a little about him too. And what do I see? Alistair approves+5, Alistair approves +10. Now Voice says he's interested in me! That can't be! I only know him since a few days! "_Less, that's roughly 20 hours._" There you have it, it's even less! This is too fast for me! With Squishy we were dancing around each other for ye... What do you mean that also was only hours? When was time magic invented?

To top everything off, once we headed back to Orzammar, I had the misfortune to overhear another conversation between Oghren and Alistair. It was like the conversation between Isabela and Aveline, where Isabela was asking how is Donnic, between the sheets! But I... But we... I haven't even kissed Alistair!

Entered the Deep Road, Caradin's Cross. Got attacked, killed 'em. Then left the way we came, because Oghren did not have any weapons. Decked out, went back, chopped a few things. Then more. Spawns, Deepstalkers, Bronto, Ogre.

Oghren wants to eat Schmooples, the nug of Leliana... Probably I should be worrying more about Oghren than Fenris.

Ortan Thaig... Found a few dead darkspawn. What the hell is killing darkspawn, beside me? Wait, it was just a poetic question... Too late, spiders... Ahhh, somebody, get this spider off me! Quickly! Spiders, more spiders.

Then Alistair suddenly decides he wants to talk with me, about the other travelling companions. Sure, want to incite mutiny? If he wants to be leader all he has to do is ask.I've been leading my other team around for ...what 6-7 years? If he wants to try, by my guest. So, we've ended up chatting. Now he's not interested any more. Good. He cares! ... I give up...

Found Ruck, the boy the mother was looking for. He's completely lost it, though. No, I haven't killed him, but I was thinking on it, maybe that would have been the better.

Found the diary of Branka. It's good that I'm not dragging a gigantic diary.

Next stop: The Dead Trenches.

...And now Morrigan started. "_Is it permissible for two Grey Wardens to... fraternize_?" Please, just throw me to that pool of lava. Looks nice, cosy, I'll be there, when you're coming back just drop by, pick my bones up and ship them to Kirkwall, Amell-Hawke Mansion.


	12. Broodmother

**Chapter 12 – Broodmother**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

So far no more remark about me and Alistair, that's good.

Maker, how I wish to be over with this whole Branka-searching thing, be topside again. Normal sky, night, stars. "_Aha,_" said Voice. "_Under a lovers' sky, gonna be with you, and no one's gonna be around_..." Shut up, Voice!

...Dead Trenches...

Wow! Lots and lots of Darkspawn. Finally I've seen the Archdemon in the flesh. HOW am I going to kill THAT? Climbing to the top and strangling with my bare hand is out of question. If only Squishy would have taught me that magical fisting...

But to say something good about my misfits, we are becoming more and more effective. In just a few minutes we've massacred quite a lot of Darkspawns.

How long do dwarves live anyway? This place looks awesome! With the carved pillars, ceiling! It must have taken decades to carve it out like this!

We were happily running around, when suddenly we've heard someone telling "First day they come and catch everyone". Then it went on with the next days...

I had to include a spider killing session before continuing, that voice was scaring the sh*t out of me. But the voice went on detailing the process of, wait, I don't want to know. We've found the owner of the voice, Hespith. So, Branka lives, which I good, I guess. But she let the women of her house to be changed into, no, I do not want to know into what.

Poor Hespith... But after talking she just stayed there, with us. Yeah, probably NPC union rules. Or maybe I'm the 10th Warden and she has to stay with me?

Oh well, onwards! Maybe not; I'd say backwards! This place is disgusting! I thought that the mansion where Squishy lives was a mess, but clearly I was mistaken. That is a clean place compared to this. Body parts here and there, unidentified things hanging from here and there... I'm not touching them! Nope!

And then we've found out what Hespith was talking about. Broodmother. A gigantic, fugly thing, with tentacles and everything! Dear Maker, I won't be able to get this image out of my mind! We killed it, electrocuted, froze and fried it. Not in this order, but you get the idea.

Hespith was just going on about how Branka allowed this and how she's completely obsessed with the Anvil of the Void. Let's move on, I want to see how cuckoo this Branka is.


	13. Leaving Orzammar

**Chapter 13 – Leaving Orzammar**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Hmmm... my official diagnosis would be that she's completely cuckoo. She's even more obsessed with that Anvil than Anders with the plight of the Mages. And that's no small feat!

Okay, addendum to my earlier diagnosis; we've cleared the so called gauntlet, which Branka's men were trying to get though for years, in roughly 30 minutes! Maybe it WAS better that Varric's house was exiled.

Talking golem... Okay, so let me get this straight: the Anvil creates golems from living persons. When you got on the bad side of your king, he had made you into a golem. And you want to "die." but before that want me to destroy the Anvil? Did I get everything right?

Well, and army of golems would be nice... Oh, what the hell, I'll help. I've helped so many, one more or less does not make any difference. One of these days my good heart will cause my death.

Then Branka suddenly butted in. She wants the Anvil! No! I'm not helping more crazies! It ended with Anders! Oghren was not really happy, to say the least, that we are fighting against his wife.

Branka killed, got the Paragon-made crown for the new king, yay! Destroyed the Anvil. Copied a bunch of names from some Golem... registry. Oghren said that Shaperate they'll pay us for this. Hope so.

Back in Orzammar everything was just the way we left it; the Assembly was still arguing over who's supposed to be the king. Why can't I be the Queen? I've got a crown! I'm not dwarf, but who cares? If it solely depends on the votes, I bet Varric would vote for me :)

No, I can't be? Awwww, shame.

Crown was given to Bhelen, send my army, bye!

Ran into Kardol, leader? (maybe, probably) of the Legion of the Dead. They are grateful, happy, off to fighting more Darkspanw. Not so quickly, son, I need help topside. NOW! They agreed to help. Maybe I should be more direct from now on? Naw, that's not like me.

One treaty down, two more to go: Mages and Elves.

So we're back at the camp now. Just as we started to make camp, Sten started to ask me how exactly are we gonna kill the Archdemon. Honestly? Don't know yet, but I'll come up with some good ideas. Soon.

Leliana was telling me some Orlesian tales. She told me the tale of Aveline, the first female knight. I remember how Aveline, the one back at Kirkwall was angry every time someone brought this topic up. Oh, and chatted about Orlesian fashion.

Gave some booze to Oghren, that certainly helped :) Nope, he can't teach me how to make a berserker, why not I wonder, but he can teach other warriors. Great.

Ah, yes, and I've got a rose from Alistair. Isn't he cute? ^_^


	14. Back at the Circle

**Chapter 14 – Back at the Circle**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

I swear getting some kind of answer / information out from these new misfits is not easy. Especially from Sten, he's answering me in one word sentences. After a few more attempts, finally he started to answer in whole sentences.

He was sent to Ferelden by the Arishok. The same Arishok, I wonder, I nearly made shish-kebab from me? I could finish him off before he would have started skewering me, but I hear many Hawkes were not this fortunate.

So, where to? I'd say let's check the Circle! I want that staff back that Irving confiscated.

...Sten started complimenting me. He said I'm not that callow as he thought. I... take that as a good sign. Oh, and after some chatting I've agreed to look for his stolen sword.

**Next stop: Lake Calenhad!**

We were peacefully strolling down the road, when a woman stopped up, begging for help. Ambush. Zevran? Why is he attacking me? We killed everyone, the usual routine, and woken Zev up. Yeah, yeah, you're Zevran, Zev to your friends. So, what's up? Well it's the same guy, all right, Crows and everything, he even offered he'll warm my bed in case I let him live.  
>The obligatory elf character is missing from my party, so the position is yours. Welcome aboard.<p>

For a few seconds I was thinking about saying the more the merrier, but with him and Oghren around I though it'd be the best to refrain from saying that.

Lake Calenhad.

We were standing there, contemplating on the the beauty of the lake, the tower and full moon, when Oghren mentioned that the tower is huge. And he wondered how long it took to erect it. Maybe I should ship Oghren to Kirkwall, organize a meeting with Isabela. I'm sure they would get along perfectly fine :)

The boat is guarded by a Templar... not by Kester, the ferry man. He said there is something fishy going on. inside the tower. Alrighty, let's go there. I'm a Grey Warden, I have papers. He says he's the Queen of Antiva, he has papers. Quickly, we gotta hide him! Isabela said that she's planning stealing the Queen of Antiva!

The Circle had been taken over by abominations. If you want great party, leave to organization to the abominations! Greagoir said we just wait and pray. Two things I'm not good at. Right of Annulment! Maker anything but THAT! You haven't heard all the screaming and begging when Voice invoked the Right of Annulment. One moment there are many of us, then *pooof* and I'm the only Hawke left. This is not right!

Shopping, trading, let me in! I'll take care of things!


	15. Clearing the Circle

**Chapter 15 - Clearing the Circle**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Ahhh, I feel like entering the Mansion of my Squishy! Fallen things here, bodies there, abominations everywhere...ah, nostalgia! Now if we could add Squishy himself, running around roaring "Danarius!" I would really be happy!

I want a refund! I do. Zevran is useless. No, not as a bed warmer, I... er... ok, let's skip this section. So when he pledged me loyalty and everything he said he can pick locks. Well, he CAN NOT! And I can not switch back to Leliana.

Ground floor  
>- Wynne, the elderly lady joined us. Just a few abominations, demons, no problems so far.<p>

First floor  
>- found another Reaver, at the Chantry section. Killed it rather quickly.<br>- looted the office of Irving! Zevran approved. Besides Irving deserved it! Taking away that staff which I've looted from the Repository...

Second Floor  
>- empty so far... don't like it. Oghren's only concern was telling us between 2 burps that he shouldn't have eaten that piece of meat, while Zevran kept asking if we, mages, can turn somebody to toad or that's just a legend. We can not do that yet, hopefully with the next DLC it will be possible.<br>- scratch the empty part, the further we go, the more this floor looks like the last "modern art - what can the human body parts be used for" exhibition I was at the Deep Roads...

Third Floor  
>- ahhh, Zevran wants to cry on the bosom of Wynne. It's far better listening to this conversation than the one where Anders and Squishy was arguing about what I saw in Squishy, while I was two steps before them. I'm NOT deaf, you know!<br>- desire demon + her man. Now I understand where the "secret desire demon and the upstanding knight" is coming from the place Anders mentioned to Aveline  
>- strange looking demon, getting sleepy... Voice, please don't sleep. Who's gonna tell me where to go, who shall be killed? Voice, please, pretty please...<p>

Voice...?


	16. Leaving the Circle Again

**Chapter 16 – Leaving the Circle. Again.**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

VOICE! Oh, she said she was just at the kitchen out to get some tea. Phew! I though she went sleeping.

So, Fade again. Aha, so this is the dreaded Fade, she was referring to!  
>Wait a minute, didn't she also said there is a mod to skip it? Oh, she wants to see the dream of Zevran. Yeah, me too!<p>

I gotta say, though, this whole Fade is just a scam. "_Come to the Fade, where your dreams come true_!" Yeah, Mr. Advertiser, WHERE is my Squishy? Where is my house? Where are my kids? I do NOT see them anywhere!

Let's frolic in the Fade, it's not like I don't have anything else to do. Mouse form: check. Strange thingy form to see everything: check. Flaming form' check. Golem form; check!

Time to kick some butts! Not to mention that I have to find the others.  
>Oghren - his dream is about being at the Tapster's. Figures.<br>Wynne - poor Wynne, surrounded by dead mages  
>Zev – The rack. Really, Zevran?<p>

Cleared the Fade, at least this small part of it, got the band together, one more to kick a sloth demon. It promised me everything. What could it know what do I want? It's a sloth demon, not a desire demon! I'm willing to think about negotiation only in case of the Desire Demons, sorry!

Got the Litany of Adralla. By now we've killed enough templars to get a whole templar uniform together, so I've decided to play dress up with Oghren. Well, he WAS wondering what is under the skirt, now he can tell it :)

He looks stunning in that uniform.

Onwards!

Hey, it's Cullen. Poor guy, he thinks I'm just here to torture him. Great, I've never been called a Desire Demon before. Wait, he's infatuated with ME? Zev thought it was the perfect time to add that "someone was a heart-breaker" No, I wasn't, I'm not that cruel. Besides, Voice flatly refused to install the mod which would allow me to kiss him.

You just stay there in that protective thingy, we'll go upstairs and finish the cleanup. I had to read that Litany a few times, which was rather hard, between trying to cast a spell, shooting an arrow and trying my best to stay alive, but I managed to do it. What can I say? I'm master at multitasking.

Back at the entrance Gregoir was happy to see that Irving was alive, free of an extra passenger and that the circle is up and running again. So the Templars are staying, but I asked Irving and he said the Mages will help me. He said I arrived just in time, as if the Maker Himself had sent me. Almost.

Cullen continued his monologue of "_every mage must be killed, they could be possessed_." I was shocked! What happened to the ballsy templar, who stood up against Meredith? Sure, I remember him talking about things that happened in the Circle of Ferelden that still caused him nightmares, but was he referring to this? I had no other option, and had to resort to some extreme measures. I took one of heavy plate gloves and slapped him a few times. Well it helped. Soon he was back to the "old" Kirkwall Cullen. That's more like it!

Who said violence does not solve anything?


	17. Redcliffe and other important things

**Chapter 17 - Redcliffe and other important things**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Orzammar and Circle covered, where to next? Elves, Denerim or Redcliffe?

I've ran the usual circles of gift giving, chatting, when Wynne mentioned that I've left the circle roughly 1 year ago. **One whole year**! That can't be! It seems like days...

Also I'm having a déjà vu feeling. It was not long ago that a human and an elf was arguing who should I be with and I'm afraid I'm running towards the same situation again. Whoever said that 'people usually learn from the mistakes was clearly not talking about me.

I was chatting with Alistair, whe he asked me if I will miss everything once it's over. Everything or him? ...And he kissed me! I'm pretty sure I was blushing like... I don't know what, but I WAS blushing.

After more chatting with Oghren, Morrigan, Sten and Leliana, I've ended up talking with Zevran. How became an Assassin, the Crows, things like that. And I've ended up asking him what exactly does he fancy? To which he said that he fancy many things. And if I would be offended if he said that he'd fancy me. And I said not at all...

No, don't say anything, this is gonna be an utter, complete disaster. I know.

Let's go somewhere, where I can kill lots and lots of anything. That always helps keeping my thoughts away from men issues.

So, where to? "_Redcliffe_" said Voice. "_That's where Alistair will tell you he's a prince" _Really? Well, that would explain why does he look so much like the deceased King Cailan.

That settles then, to Redcliffe!

Who would have thought, Alistair IS a prince! We have to get him nice shining armour and a horse. Come to think of it, I haven't seen a single horse yet. Let's go see the village.

"_Not so fast, you are leaving"_ said Voice. But we just got there. Why leave? She was talking about the sword of Sten, and some issues. Sure, you're the boss, back to the Circle, then to Orzammar, and back to Redcliffe.

Oooo, the village is being besieged by the walking dead! Why haven't we come here sooner? Talk with Bann Teagan.

Next time I get out of my armour I HAVE to check if I have some note attached to it, saying " single, pretty girl, looking for company". This Teagan guy started flirting with me...I thought the Phoenix Armour and the bow+arrow are the perfect idea for hiding the signs that I'm a mage, but while chatting with Revered Mother Hanna she told me that she knows I'm a mage.

Oh, what the hell, might as well change to a cool looking mage-robe. If anything like that even exists.


	18. Night of the walking dead

**Chapter 18 – Night of the walking dead**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Well, look at that! Nice threads. I hope Bethany is not running around naked, because Voice has stolen her robe. Who would have thought the "_ask and you will be given_" method works :)

So, where is my Squishy? On second though it wouldn't be such a good idea to bring him here, he'd be tearing out Alistair's heart within seconds I'm sure of it.

But enough dress-up, we've got a village to save!  
>Speak with Murdock – check<br>Get the sword from the dwarf – check  
>Get the dwarf outside to fight – check<br>Holy protection to the knights – check  
>Oil for the roasted undead – check<p>

...did I say somewhere, a few pages ago, that listening to the conversation of this bunch is better than the others? Boy, was I wrong! Ran around checking what could be "salvaged" when I've overheard Wynne asking Alistair what guidance does he find in my swaying hips. And then later she tried to give him education on where are the babies coming from.

WHY? Why me? What have I done?

Oh, the village? It is was saved. Was not easy, but we survived the night without any major casualties. Which is good.

Bann Teagan said he'd enter the castle. Good, you do that. I'll be over the tavern, trying to drown my sorrow in alcohol.

When suddenly appeared Arlessa "_Who iz dis woman_, Teagan" Isolde. I sense some enmity between Alistair and her. Oh, yes, she was the one who ousted Alistair!

The castle is deadly silent, everyone's dead. Maybe. Probably. The walking dead prowl the corridors of the castle! Cool! Connor, Isolde's son, is mad. I would be too if walking dead were running around in my castle. She wants Teagan to come to the castle, just him. Ooooh, so I have to infiltrate the castle, undetected?

I like that! I haven't done that. I think. Wait, we did. That's how we've entered the Amell Mansion! What the hell, it's the cellar of a whole castle, it's gonna be fun!


	19. Infiltrating Castle Redcliffe

**Chapter 19 – Infiltrating Castle Redcliffe**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Cellar... Why is it that every adventurer, no matter how experienced, sooner or later ends up in a cellar?

Look, a bloody mage. Oh, it's actually Jowan. So, what's up? Was asked to tutor the kid, who turned out to be a mage, and he poisoned the Arl. After his last stunt at the Circle I knew he has more balls than brains, but THIS! But he said that he has nothing to do with the walking corpses. Should we trust him? I looked at the others, Oghren didn't say anything, Alistair said he's my friend, I should know him. So I've decided I let him out from the cell, but he should help us.

Alistair does not approve. -5. Sooo, what does that mean? Should I order "I'm sorry" balloons, ask Wynne to make socks for him with pom-poms? "_Nothing, really_" said Voice. She said Alistair is already head over heels for me, so this -5 change does not change many things. Well, that's good to know.

Onwards!

Corpses. Lots and lots of corpses. Naw, not lying on the floor, as normal corpses should be, but instead attacking us, and trying to chew off my pretty face. I had to distribute a few fireballs until they decided I'm not part of their diet.

Got to the courtyard, let the knights in.

Met this Connor. I could have guessed there's a demon behind this mess. After exchanging some pleasantries, the kiddo left the room, rather quickly, leaving us with a bunch of soldiers and the crazy Teagan. We whooped their arses, which certainly cleared their minds.

So, what should we do with the possessed Connor? Jowan said the demon could be killed if a mage is sent to the Fade. But for that sh*tloads of Lyrium is needed, or roughly five liters of human blood.

I was tempted to shove this Isolde to Jowan, asking if four litres, seven decilitres of blood will suffice, but the others have probably mastered telepathy so before I could have opened my mouth they started glaring at me. I just said that I'll think about it. Besides, how much is sh*tload of Lyrium? I have 44 small Lyrium potions, 19 normal Lyrium potion, are those not enough?

...why always blood magic? When will cotton candy magic be invented? Or chocolate magic? Imagine how awesome would it be if you would have to eat cotton candy in order to conjure up cool spells. That would be heaven! I would choose that in an instant!


	20. Saving Connor

**Chapter 20 – Saving Connor**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Small correction to my previous entry: we entered the castle through the dungeon. But who cares? It's not like anyone is reading my diaries.

Circle, want to save a possessed child? Yes, they do! Back to Redcliffe. Only one person can be sent to the Fade, and whatever the demon offers, should not be accepted. Making deals with demons never turns out well.

Well, Irving should have told the same litany to Anders ages ago! Yeah, I know, I know, Justice is not a demon; it's a spirit. Whatever.

Alright, I'm ready, send me in!

...I still hate this blasted place! Not only the place, but that creepy music too. Possessing, desire demon, fighting, trying to speak with Connor, then more fighting. Aaaand found the real desire demon.

Let's negotiate. I don't care that Irving said I should NOT negotiate; he took my staff! I'm still angry! So, let's see, you can offer me blood magic, pleasure, that everybody will love me, which they already do...

What kind of shabby desire demon are you? I do not see anywhere among the possibilities my 5 bedroom cottage, down, at the Wounded Coast, where I could live my Squishy and two kids (a girl and a boy). So get lost. And do NOT come back to Connor! Sheesh, desire demons nowadays...

Connor had been depossessed, Arl Eamon is still not waking up, and they are asking me what should be done with Jowan? Look, I do not care; do whatever you want. Just be sure to keep the pointy, stabby things away from him.

So, off to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes...? Denerim...? Naw, unless it's plagued by more undead, I'm not going there. I need trees, I need green, and I want to frolic in forest.


	21. Thoughts about Aymir

**A/N - The idea came that maybe I should add entry from Alistair while I was kneading the dough for the Christmas cookies. I do not think I'll continue with it though. And a reminder: Fenris is the dog.**

**Chapter 21 – Thoughts about Aymir**

(from the journal of Alistair)

It's been ages since I've added something to my diary, but seeing Aymir writing from time to time, I thought why not? We acquired the help of Orzammar and the Mages rather quickly. I thought it would take more time.

Our motley crew is together, more or less, so I was told. Let's see:  
>Sten - he's just standing there, answering everyone with only one word, except Aymir<br>Morrigan - complete and utter b*tch  
>Zevran, Leliana - no comment, I guess<br>Wynne - my second favorite mage

And that brings to... Aymir.

Duncan mentioned that he was bringing a mage, as a new recruit, but little did we know what kind of mage she is. I remember just before we left the Korcari Wilds with Jory and Daveth, she told us to stay put, she's going shopping. We were all looking at each other, thinking "Women..." But when she showed up, I know my mouth fell open and the reaction of the others was the same. Bow and arrows, no mage staff? And that armour! I wonder if she noticed how many soldiers had bumped into trees instead of where they were heading, because they were looking at her?

She survived the Joining. She survived what happened at the Tower of Ishal. She can shoot with the bow as well as use her spells. If she says we go somewhere we listen.

She's the only one who can drag out complete sentences from Sten, and that's no small feat! I love listening to her chatting with Leliana about hair and shoes. Nagging Wynne to tell the tale of the Wardens and asking her each and every time if the story has griffons. She's even capable of chatting with Morrigan.

She always has these gifts, where is she picking them up, I have no idea, but she knows just what each of us need. Maybe she's a desire demon? But then again we are awake.

I remember her asking me, one time, if with being raised in the Chantry means that I never...? She was looking at me, smiling...Oh, Maker... So, I've decided to ask back: Never what? Had a pair of shoes? Seen a basilisk? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter? ... I ended up saying what she could have already guessed. She said I'm cute. Hearing that from a beautiful woman made me feel a little luckier. Maybe...

And the time when I'd given her the rose that I found in Lothering. She liked it; I took that as a good sign. I kissed her, she blushed, but she didn't slap me across the whole camp, so I took that as a yes. I got the sermon of "_love is selfish, bla...bla_" from Wynne. I'm sure Aymir too got that.

But sometimes, when she thinks we're not watching, she's just staring into nothing. She looks so...lonely.

I've seen her playing with Fenris; I've never seen anyone looking at a mabari like that. Like she's looking at a real person, not a dog. I've asked her once why Fenris, who is Fenris, she said it's a long story. And sometimes she is talking to someone she calls "_Voice_." I though about mentioning this to Wynne, but with Aymir being a mage, I know it would not end well.

I want to protect her. Is that so bad?

Oops, gotta finish, she's heading this way. Wonder what she wants?

Update: Maker, she gave me the amulet of my mother! She remembered it! And she said I'm special to her! I can't believe it! This must be a dream. Hope I never wake up.


	22. Getting a Golem

**Chapter 22 – Getting a Golem**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Voice promised me a golem some time ago. She mentioned that now we can go and grab it. Wohoooo!

Sulcher Pass - I get the control rod for free? Really? So, as long as I have the control rod in my hand, the golem does what I say. Yep, sound useful. Why can't everyone in my party have a control rod? Wait, the men do have control rods... Maker, I can't believe I've written this down... Impure thoughts, begone!

We have the contol rod, but we have to pick up the golem at another place, Honnleath.

"_Welcome to Honnleath, hope you stay here forever_!" was the message heralded by the dangling corpses. Darkspawns. Leave the village decoration to them.

Cleared the village, found the golem. I used the rod thingy, but that blasted golem just stood there. Ooooh, I want to go back to the pass and break the rod to pieces on the head of that guy! Sure, why not look around, we are here, might as well loot everything we can.

More Darkspawn. In the cellar? They probably wanted the beer too; it'll be the perfect gift to Oghren. Found some living people. I imagine I was not giving a good name to adventurers with my looting first, helping later tactics, but they had some barrier that clearly helped them.

The password I was given is not the correct one? Figures. And I'll get it, but I have to go after the little girl and bring her back to daddy. After me, kiddies, we'll save Amalia.

Wow, a talking cat! Which is a desire demon! This is Anders's dream come true! Kitty wants to leave, but can not due to a barrier. Decisions, decisions. I told Kitty, that it can possess Amalia.

Argh, I hate these logical thingies. Fortunately I do not have many of these. I remember a few in the Fade while we were trying to help Feynriel, but just skipped them.

Puzzle solved. Phew. So, Kitty, I lied. Now what. Betrayal! Geez, you don't say. Got out of the there, Amalia is saved, without extra passanger; father gave the correct password.

Awaken Golem! Sorry, Shale. Alistair was asking if I want to bring it with us, but hearing that we'll be using Shale for a battering ram, and not him, solved the issue.

But no more detours, we'll go to the elves!


	23. I want a halla

**Chapter 23 – I want a halla**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

I've had a little chat with Voice. She promised me that she won't turn me into a dwarf. That's reassuring. But then she asked what would I say waking up as a man? I'd prefer waking up beside a man, the sooner the better, but I'm sure that's not what she is talking about.

So, what's the great idea? She wants to create a man, a manly man for Isabela. Permission granted. I still do not see what does it have to do with me. He would get all my memories. Grea... WHAT? NO! Absolutely not! Where is Voice getting these ridiculous ideas?

I've been speaking with our newest companion. Shale must have been a woman in the previous life. No man would be worrying if the crystals I've given them has a widening or slimming effect. And she like shiny crystals.

The elves. Brecilian Forest. Trees. Lots and lots of trees.

Having Voice does have some advantages; we didn't have to spend days looking for the elves. She said go THERE and there were the elves.  
>Magic, I tell you :)<p>

I should go, shemlen, blabla, they have problems... werewolves? Voice was telling me to ask if there are vampires in the forest. ...No, just werewolves, no vampires, whatever those are.

Oooo, halla! They are so cute! Can I haz one? Please? I'd be galloping around in the forest.

But of course we help. Not that I have any other option. Until this wolf issue is solved, I'm not getting my army of elves.

Before heading into the "real" forest, I had to face a more serious issue. Alistair just noticed that the boots he was wearing are not part of the same set and he demanded that we get the correct boots for him right away. We had to go to Orzammar to get those boots! Men!


	24. I hope I do not get rabies

**Chapter 24 – I hope I do not get rabies**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Back from Orzammar, Ali got the new boots, looks stunning :)

Zathrian was not kidding! There ARE werewolves in the forest! Beside the normal wolves of course. I was stopped by a few strange werewolves, they were talking. I did not want to attack them, yet, so we chatted a little. Swiftrunner, the boss wolf, was telling me that I know very little about Zathrian.

Do tell me! I cannot sit down and have tea and cakes with every quest giver. It would be good, but I'm afraid I would have to change all my clothes pretty soon.

I'm a little afraid, though. What if I get bitten by one of the wolves and get rabies? Is there a spell curing that? Or will I end up running around, foaming at the mouth? That would be disgusting!

Okay, I've fought some rather strange things, but a TREE? I was smacked around by a **TREE!**

Found a peaceful looking camp. Voice said there is a demon there, but it just looked too peaceful. Wanted to rest a while, but we wasn't allowed to do. Wonder why. We tried to leave, and then I'm suddenly staying. Almost permanently. Why did Wynne get to fight the Shade? I'm a mage too. Strange.

Found Darkspawn, Ogre, a strange looking gravestone. Voice said we'll see more of those. More gravestones? Gotta loot them all!

Western part of this section cleared, off we go to the eastern part. Hope we'll find more things there, this section was quite dull.


	25. Little Red Aymir and big bad wolves

**A/N - The second backpack is due to the Bag of Holding mod.**

http: / / . ?id=167 (remove spaces)**  
><strong>

**Chapter 25 – Little Red Aymir and big bad wolves**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

More trees. The moving-beating us up kind of trees, not the branches gently swaying in the wind types. Darkspawn, Ogres, looting graves.

Old, rambling mage. Asking questions, yes? Chop a tree to pieces? What kind of quest is that? Oak tree, speaking in rhymes. What will I be seeing next, I wonder. Oak tree wants an acorn back... from the mage. Got the acorn! That was quick. And nobody had to die! All right, all right, that is not entirely true, a few trees got massacred, but they would have been chopped down anyway. If not by me, then by some lumberjacks.

Ops, I wasn't shouting TIMBER! every time the trees started to fall to the ground. Hope I won't get into trouble.

With the branch of the Oak tree in hand, we could, finally, enter a new part of the forest. More werewolves. And still not very communicative. And just when we would have won, a white wolf jumped on me, letting them escape. Oooo, I want a white wolf!

Ruins! Yay! Spiders, not so yay. More beasties.

Traps, lots and lots of traps. For once Leliana sure had to work for her money. Oh, wait, I'm not paying them.

And a dragon! In this new armour Alistair really looks like a knight in shining armour :)  
>He's always telling me my desire is his command, so I told him to go and slay the dragon. That's what knights do, don't they?<br>Maybe I should play the damsel in distress more often, scream, faint or whatever damsels do. I have to ask Leliana, she probably knows.

...We gotta go back to the Dalish, I can't loot anything! I've got 2 backpacks, the "normal" and another, but now both pack are full! Maybe I suffer from that compulsive hoarding thingy?


	26. Of wolves and elves

**Chapter 26 – Of wolves and elves**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

...back from the Dalish, with definitely less things in our packs!

More werewolves. But I guess that's pretty normal, since my map says that we are at the werewolf lair.  
>Parley? I've never heard that word before. Discuss, negotiate, talk? We ARE doing that, no?<p>

Okay, let's see this Lady. ...To summarize everything up: Zathrian created the curse. _CENTURIES AGO_! Wow, this guy does hold a grudge. I do NOT want to end up on his bad side. I understand why he did, but still. Centuries...?

No killing, the Lady just wants me to escort Zathrian to them. Great, I've ended up as an escort girl. This is the pinnacle of my career.

At least I did not have to go back though the forest to camp, because he was in the ruins. Just wanted to make sure I get the heart. Come along, please, speak with the Lady. Growling, no I won't end the curse. More growling. More "no I won't." So, should we help the wolves, to end the curse or Zathrian to kill 'em?

I remember back at the Wounded coast running by a bunch of elves, shouting with a human, who claimed he WAS a werewolf. So the curse did end! I've changed a few things in the course of history, and probably will more, so let's stick with one.

Zathrian was not really happy with my choice, had to knock some sense into him, but he did end the curse. Too bad it meant the both he and the Lady died, but all the werewolves changed back to human!

Back to the Dalish camp, Lanaya, the new Keeper said they'll honor the treaty and send my army of elves! Woohoo!


	27. First impressions of Denerim

**Chapter 27 – First impressions of Denerim**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

I can't believe it! We were attacked in the middle of the night! No, not by screaming fans, wanting my autograph and not by tax collectors, either! By Darkspawn. Alistair said because of the taint we can sense them, but they also can sense us. That certainly explains why we can't go three steps any more, without being attacked.

Elves, dwarves and Mages covered. Redcliffe more or less covered. Where to next?

Journal in hand; I've started checking all the pending quests:  
>- Ali's family - go to Denerim<br>- Beating sense into Marjolaine - go to Denerim  
>- Mages collective quests - go to Denerim<br>- Urn of Sacred Ashed - go to Denerim  
>- Blackstones Irregulars - go to Denerim<p>

Well, I'd say that's pretty much decided then. Denerim, here we come!

... hm, I miss Kirkwall! I was 100% sure I'll never miss those beige rocks again in my life but I do! I'm not impressed with Denerim so far.

Picked up a few Mage quests, now I'm busy smearing goat blood on doors - disgusting, I tell you. I've succesfully ran into an idiot from Ostagar, Ser Landry, who must have gotten a little too many blows to the head. I'm responsible for the death of Cailan and because I'm a traitor, he wants satisfaction. Err... sorry, you are not my type.

Oh, duel? Great. In case I win will I get all your earthly possessions? Just asking. I don't want your armour though, it's ugly.

This was weird. I killed him, and that was it. Got 85 silvers? All that dueling and everything for what?

I'm off to smear more goat blood, then check out this Marjolaine. And Ali was asking to check out his sister. I'm curious about my future sister-in-law, so let's pay her a visit!


	28. Visiting old acquaintances

**A/N – Uriah is the city elf character of LadyBlackhawk**

http : / / www . dragonagenexus . com / imageshare / ?id=17094 (remove spaces)

**Chapter 28 - Visiting old acquaintances**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

They are not letting me into the Alienage. The guard said that the son of the Arl was killed by the elves. Yeah, I've heard, a guy called Uriah just sliced the Bann to pieces. But I've heard that bastard Vaughan deserved it.

Ah, well, I'll check out the Alienage later.

Off to see this Marjolaine, then. This woman is paranoid. We had to hear through the "_I brought you into this world, and I can take you out_" sermon. Then killed her. And in the middle of disabling a trap, Leliana realized that we just killed Marjolaine. Geez, Leli, you told her that we finish everything off for once and for all. Why the sudden guilt? But at least she hasn't ran out of the house saying "_I need to get out of here_." That's a plus for her.

Off to Goldana!

...well in hindsight it would have been better NOT to visit her. Alistair said, "Hi, I'm your brother," and Goldanna just started shouting at us. That she knew, and she was told that Ali was dead and she got money, but this, and that... Poor Ali was just looking miserable, he was probably hoping that the earth would swallow him, right now. I just wanted to slap the women across the room. We gave he 15 sovereigns, but she just kept spouting that we are giving ONLY 15 sovereigns.

We got out of there as fast as we could, but it was not soon enough. I wanted to hug him... Wait, I do have that option, Great! ^_^

Voice was asking me is Ali is hardened... Well, one he's wearing full body armour, so I can't say for sure, two it's not something I would like to check in the middle of the market. I can drag him to an alley, but have in mind that I have Leliana and Wynne with me.

...and why is Alistair asking me "_Something you need, my dear?_" ...Has something happened I should be remembering to...?


	29. Village of Haven

**Chapter 29 – Village of Haven**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Have I mentioned I'm not impressed with Denerim so far?

Let us see what quest could drag me away from here! Ah, right, Urn of the Sacred Ashes.

Found the house of this Brother Genitivi, he wasn't at home, only his servant. I didn't waste any time asking the guy, headed towards the study. Nooo, not for reading books, for looting it, of course! This Wylon guy was just saying I can't go in there. There are papers and books in there. Who would have guessed? It's a study, is it not? But I insisted we want to see the study. And he started hurling fireballs at me! A few arrows in the butt and a few stabs between the ribs solved this issue.

We've found the real Wylon, dead, of course. Had to check a few books, but we've found a clue where Genitivi could be. Off to the village of Haven we go!

Wow! The guard was very...what's the word, it's on the tip of my tongue... welcoming! That's it. He almost told me to get the f*ck out! If we end the Blight, I want to come back and live here!

I've overheard Wynne and Alistair talking about socks. Well it beats listening to them talking about me, that's for sure. I'm surprised that Wynne, although she spent most of her life in the circle, surrounded by men, did not know the "dry sometimes equals clean" rule.

I'm allowed to go to the shop. The shopkeeper is just like the guard. I'm not from around here. Wow! You don't say! Can I check out the corpse in the back of the shop? I wanna buy that! Nope, I can't. A shame, really. Shopkeeper attacked us, stabbed him a few times. Now every lunatic in the village is attacking us. Great! We can't enter the houses, off we go to the Chantry.

Ahh, I feel at home! I mean like at Kirkwall! Going to the Chantry meant we'd end up fighting :) Ah, good times. *sniff*

Found Genitivi. Go search for key. You mean the one I ransacked from one of the corpses? Yes, that's the one. Go to ruined temple, find the Ashes.


	30. The Urn of the Sacred Ashes

**Chapter 30 – The Urn of the Sacred Ashes**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Go to the ruined temple, find the Ashes. Ha! If only it would be that easy! Genitivi imparted some of his knowledge to us; either the wrath of the Maker will kill us, heathens, trying to snatch the ashes of His Beloved OR some curious mechanism will send sharpened spikes up into our arses. Or both.

Cultists, more cultists, dragons.

I can loot all the crappy stuff, why can't I take a dragon egg with me? I would keep it warm until it hatches. A baby dragon can not be compared to a baby griffon, called Feathers, but still would be good to have.

Why can't I find anyone who will stop hitting me, and listen to what we really want? I just want a pinch of the ashes, I don't want the whole urn, they can keep it. After killing countless men, dragonling, drake and Maker know what, I found a man with the usual yellow exclamation mark above his head. Well about bloody time!

This was the most interesting conversation of my two lives. This guy was just talking and talking; his words went inside my head through my left ear, but came right out my right ear. Yep, thats how interesting it was. According to the others, he wants me to add some blood to the ashes. Or something like that.

Gauntlet! Yeah! Riddles, boooo! I miss the good old gauntlets, where you have to kill many, many things. Wait, I've been doing that in the temple.

And a logical thingy... I'm really bad at these. Fortunately, the Voice, Herself was with us, helping us. Cleansing fire... alright, have some snow magic ready. WHAT? Remove equipment, no problem, but remove armour? They've got to be kidding.

Well, it's not like we had any other choice... had to remove everything. Ali of course was quite fond of the idea, watching me and Leliana getting out of the armour. Only until I threatened him with turning him into a toad, if he doesn't turn around quickly.

Got the pinch of ash, haven't defiled the Ashes. Brother Genitivi was thrilled that we have found the real Urn. He was telling me that pilgrims will come here...

Yeah, I can see some souvenir shops at the entrance, selling "I've seen the Urn of the Sacred Ashes" T-shirts.

Back to Redcliffe, the Ash helped, Arl Eamon is awake.

Excuse me, do you have some guest rooms available? Can I take a bath? I smell like dead dragons and we need to get some sleep. We'll talk about political matters tomorrow.


	31. Decisions

**Chapter 31 – Decisions**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

I'm the Champion of Redcliffe! It doesn't sound as nice as Champion of Kirkwall, though.

After the much needed bath and sleep, we got away from Redcliffe as fast as we could. I do not want to go to the Landmeet yet, got a few things pending.

Brecilian Forest - kill a bunch of Maleficars. Done. Back to camp.

Alistair was waiting for me, said he wants to ask me something, he just doesn't know how. He was sweating, like last time, when he found out that we have only one tiny slice of cheese, we were in the middle of the Brecilian Forest, and the nearest shop was at a two-day trek away.

Don't sweat, ask away!

Every time he's around me he feels like his head's about to explode... the devil inside me wanted to ask which head are we talking about, he can't think straight, that pretty much answered my question, but I still think we are talking about both.

...And he asked to stay the night with me... I... said yes...

...Do I love him? YES

Does Ali love me? He can't imagine being without me, I'd say that is a YES. And let's not forget that I did not have to go through the "_Was it that bad? I'm sorry, it was fine. No, that is insufficient. It was better than anything I could have dreamed_," conversation. That's one more point for him.

So only one question remains: despite of all this, why do I feel so miserable?

Maybe because no matter what I try, I'm in Ferelden, as a Grey Warden, trying to end the Blight, and nothing I do brings me closer to Kirkwall? Hell, even if I CAN go back, what would I tell Fenris? "Hi, I'm Aymir Hawke?" I look different and let's not forget that I'm a MAGE.

Maybe I should start accepting that I'll never be able to go back. Maybe it's time to accept that I'm here, and now with someone who loves me.


	32. Letting off some steam

**A/N – the whole chapter is due to the mod below. If you have the PC vesion of DA:O, for the Maker's sake, try the mod!**

**Dance party**

http :/www. dragonagenexus. com/ downloads/ ?id=2019 (remove the spaces)

**Chapter 32 – Letting off some steam**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

I'm brooding way too much. Or so I was told. I'm not brooding. Okay, not brooding, moping then. I only realized that they are REALLY worried about me when Morrigan, who tends to be at the other side of camp suddenly sat down beside me and asked what has Ali done and if she should fry his arse.

So, to cheer me up, my misfits decided to drag me to the Gnawed Noble Tavern, to let off some steam. I thought we would just hold a "who can drink more" competition, but with Oghren around that wouldn't be much of a competition.

Nope, no drinking. DANCING! Oh, Maker, I have two left legs. I'm really bad at dancing. Fortunately Voice worked her magic. Woohooo! :)

It was fun! Too bad we do not have paper money I wanted to stuff some into the armour of Ali dancing on the top of the counter. I wonder if dancing is something the Templars learn, cause he sure can dance!

Unfortunately Sten refused to dance, at least in the Tavern. But back at the camp he did not have any problems with it.

I'm really glad they've dragged me to that tavern :)


	33. You have a Queen to save – call us

**A/N – Lazzie Cousland is the character of Zeroxee**

http : / /www . dragonagenexus . com / ?id=16937 (remove spaces)

**Chapter 33 – You have a queen to save – call us**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Arrived in Denerim, met Loghain. Why can't we kill him now? Would save some time. We could say it was accident, he ran into my arrows. I doubt it would work, but we could try... No? No then.

This estate is HUGE! Why wasn't my estate back in Kirkwall like this? I mean even the mansion of Fenris was bigger than the Hawke mansion. Had to run around until I could find Arl Eamon. He was speaking with an elven woman. Anora, the Queen has gone to pay some diplomatic visit to Arl Howe. Why? Why was she hoping that guy will help her? I mean it's common knowledge that Arl Howe just kills everyone and everything that stands in the way between him and what he wants. To get Highever he massacred the family of Lazzie Cousland. I'd say leave the queen there...

It's bloody fantastic that I'm the so-called leader, but we HAVE to save the queen. Go to the estate of Arl Howe. After a fight with a couple of expendable guards, we ended up near the servant entrance. Got some ugly uniforms, just to be able to blend in. ...The guards here are complete idiots. I Morrigan is with me, and is running around with a staff. A flaming staff. Yes, I suppose nothing screams "I'm a guard" more than a flaming staff on your back.

Found Anora's room,, secured with a magical barrier. One which I, of course, cannot disable. Find the mage. Who's beside Howe...This just keeps getting better and better. But, at least we've met another Grey Warden, who was enjoying the hospitality of the dungeon of Arl Howe. Riordan, instead of helping me, buggered off.

Howe killed. With his dying words he said he deserved more. Yeah, more stabbing! More arse frying! Don't you worry, Lazzie, I avenged you. You and all the other Couslands! Anora freed. As soon as we tried to leave the estate Ser Cauthrien and a bunch of Loghain's guards stopped us.

Options:  
>- surrender<br>- attack  
>- say we are just trying to rescue the queen<p>

Is that a question? ATTACK!

It took some time, but she kicked the bucket. Back to Arl Eamon! One queen delivered on time, as requested!


	34. Brawlfest and duel

**Chapter 34 – Brawlfest and duel**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Back at the estate Anora expressed her ideas who would be the perfect person on the throne. Hell she TOLD me she will be the queen and that's it.

Oooo, I so wanted to send a fireball after her, as she strutted out of the room! Aggressive Aymir is aggressive. What can I say? I don't trust her. Even Arl Eamon said that we should not trust her!

With the Alienage cleared, nobles recovered, I grabbed Ali and headed towards the palace. I've changed to my Champion armor, looks cool!

The Landsmeet. I shall not bore you with politics, but frankly everything looked like at the Assembly in Orzammar... Things have not ended well for us. Or on second thought they did - the whole Landsmeet turned into one gigantic brawlfest! Awesome! :)

After some beating an elderly lady - the Grand Cleric...I don't buy that, she didn't look too Grand Cleric-y to me - suggested a duel.

NOW you're talking. That's why I love the Proving! Let's have some good old fighting decide who's tougher!

I won. Loghain died.

Next: who should rule? ME! All bow before the almighty Aymir! ...not an option... I hope in a few hundred years mages can also rule as kings or queens.

Anora was telling me that she should rule. I mean excuse me Lady! You've betrayed me, a couple of hours ago you were telling me that your father is crazy but now suddenly you've sided with him? **I do not care** whether you've ruled while Cailan was playing warrior. In Kirkwall I've met the ruler of Ferelden and HE was not called Queen Anora.

So Alistair was made King. He showed his appreciation by breaking up with me...

Some small tiny section of my brain understood what he was saying. The other sections of my brain were wondering why is he telling me this now. I mean everyone else from the party was in the same room!

I hope Oghren has some of those drinks I've been giving him during our travels. I need many-many drinks to get through this night.


	35. Marching to Redcliffe

**Chapter 35 – Marching to Redcliffe**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Blight...? Who cares about the Blight?

I have more serous matters at hand. Like should I treat my hangover with the hair of the dog method, given of course that Oghren hasn't consumed everything or should I go to Wynne and beg her to fix me?

After some "fixing" I looked human enough to go among people again. Off we go to Redcliffe. Why, I don't know exactly, but that's where we have to go.

Yay, the Darkspawn are here. I wonder if they brought the Archdemon, too. Fight, fight, fight, where the hell are the Ogres coming from? Are they being raised somewhere...? Wait, they are. Sh*t!

Finally got in the castle. Riordan was there. Said he dropped by to "listen in" on the Darkspawn. Great. And now the Darkspawn are marching against Denerim... Breathe, Aymir, breathe, count until 100, that way we can evade that you jump on the guy who came up with the idea to march to Redcliffe.

Okay, Riordan wants to chat with Alistair and me . Seems one of us has to die to end the Blight. Riordan said he'll kill the Archdemon, but if he fails, then we have to take up his mantle.

Where is my room...? Oh, the one with Morrigan. Yes, please, do tell, what can I help. I hope she's not here because we still haven't killed Flemeth. It's too late anyways; I can't leave the castle. Sorry. Nope, it's not related to that.

I am to convince Alistair to lay with Morrigan and neither of us has to die. NO.  
>I was called many things, that my pride should not interfere, or whatever. NO.<br>Is that my last answer? It's still NO. The door is there, good riddance.


	36. Marching back to Denerim

**A/N – I had the „Improved Romance Scenes and Fixes –Alistair" installed, which allows to knock out Alistair.**

http : / social . bioware . com / project/2573/ (remove spaces)

**Chapter 36 – Marching back to Denerim**

(from the diary of Aymir Amell)

Back to Denerim...

Dropped a few people at the gates, the others were coming with me. I've taken Alistair, Oghren and Leliana with me. I've made Sten the boss of the gate-band. Don't fail me!

Market, cleared. Alienage cleared. ...Riordan failed to kill the Archdemon...

Palace cleared. Considering that we've had to face Ogres everywhere, we moved pretty quickly. Then got the message that the gate had been secured, good job Sten!

Fort Drakon. It would have been cool coming here while not tramping in blood knee deep. This place has a BATH in most of the rooms!

Met Sandal, how he ended up here, I don't know, and I don't care, but the Maker bless him! Decked out a few weapons, bought a few things and off we go!

Third floor - Darkspawn, Archdemons and allies

It's ridiculous how many months we've spent to gather the ally armies and now they are here and do not do anything! It's always the same old story: if you want something done, do it yourself!

I'm really grateful that the Archdemon did not have any healing magic. This fight was looooooong, I thought we never finish it off. There were moments when I was thinking that next week we'd still be here, trying to kill it.

Who should deal the killing blow? Ali wants to kill it. That would be his first (and last) thing he does as a king. ...and he does not want to see my die, not when he can do something about it.

...oh, Ali... You have to be King. Even if you sometimes have trouble figuring out which boot goes on which foot.

I love you, but I don't belong here. I've tried to come to terms with being here, but I just can't...

He's waiting for my answer... Be a good king, sweetheart, I love you...


	37. In peace vigilance In death sacrifice

**A/N – for this chapter there is no actual diary entry.**

Only a few pictures taken.  
>http :  / www . dragonagenexus . com / imageshare / ?id=17879 ( remove spaces)

**In case of wondering, killing the Archdemon is not the end of the story for Aymir.  
>Still, there are Legacy, MotA, so please come along back to the Hawke Diaries. <strong>

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 37 - In war victory In peace vigilance In death sacrifice**


End file.
